Precipice exo x nct
by N3AUs
Summary: Precipice noun 1. A cliff's edge That's where we stand daily because this is the path that some of us chose or better yet the path that some of us were born for.
1. Playlist

Another World - Nct 127

Every Breath You Take - Denmark Winter

Crossfire - Stephen

Love Shot - Exo

West Coast - The Neighbourhood

Regular - Nct 127

Bermuda Triangle - Zico, Dean, Crush

Young Blood - 5 Seconds Of Summer

Monster - Exo

Ember - Katherine McNamara

Afraid - The Neighbourhood

Oasis - Exo

Death Of A Bachelor - Panic! At The Disco

Young - Baekhyun ft Loco

Believer - Imagine Dragons

Boss - Nct U

Mad City - Nct 127

Monsters - Ruelle

Alone - Halsey

Simon Says - Nct 127

Prey - The Neighbourhood

Soldier - Fleurie

Into It - Chase Atlantic

Blood \\\ Water - Grandson

[ Spotify Playlist: https/open./user/j3u4kq2dwm96wsqx6i5ms9bfx/playlist/6WSFsBscEn3lglUcZqBsiv?si=Vt3XLqnMS_66icKk_DSEbg ]


	2. Criminal Profiles: EXO

EXO

The most reknowned mafia in Seoul. Primarily involved with drug dealing and grand theft.

**Wanted**: **Those known to be affiliated with this organization.**

**_Suho_**

'Kim Junmyeon'

The Leader

_"Heavy is the head that wears the crown."_

**_Xiumin_**

'Kim Minseok'

The Second In Command

_"As soon as you meet me, you'll wish that you never did."_

**_Lay_**

'Zhang Yixing'

The Informant

_"The target of the thousands of bright arrows is me alone"_

**_Baekhyun_**

'Byun Baekhyun'

The Analyst

_"I don't care for imitation, I'm playing around with this uptight world."_

**_Chen_**

'Kim Jongdae'

The Messenger

_"To win a war, you shoot the messenger."_

**_Chanyeol_**

'Park Chanyeol'

The Hacker

_"It takes grace to remain kind in cruel situations."_

**_D.O_**

'Do Kyungsoo'

The Interrogator

_"A little wicked, that's what they call me."_

**_Kai_**

'Kim Jongin'

The Seducer

_"Everything is about sex besides sex, sex is about power."_

**_Sehun_**

'Oh Sehun'

The Weaponry Advisor

_"You don't need a weapon at all when you were born one."_


	3. Criminal Profiles: NCT

NCT

A criminal gang that is known to commit petty or otherwise large scale blue - collar crimes and is largely associated with the EXO mafia.

**Wanted**:** Those known to affiliated with this organization.**

**_Taeyong_**

'Lee Taeyong'

The Boss

_"I'm the boss who leads you, I'm the player that moves you."_

**_Taeil_**

'Moon Taeil'

The Money

_"They say money makes the world go around, they're right."_

**_Johnny_**

'Seo Youngho'

The Discourser

_"If I give you a hint and tell you it's a hint, it will be information_."

**_Yuta_**

'Nakamoto Yuta'

The Right-Hand Man

_"I don't want to be a monster amongst men."_

**_Doyoung_**

'Kim Dongyoung'

Sniper AKA Weapons Expert

_"Get as mean as possible, don't let anyone tell you how to live your life."_

**_Jaehyun_**

'Jung Yoonoh'

Getaway Driver

_"If everything seems under control, you're not going fast enough."_

**_Winwin _**

'Dong Sicheng'

The Daredevil

_"The problem is, you think you have time."_

**_Jungwoo_**

'Kim Jungwoo'

The Mask

_"Everyone wears a mask sometimes and those who say they don't, wear their masks everyday."_

**_Mark_**

'Lee Minhyung'

The Arsonist

_"I don't rise from the ashes, I make them."_

**_Haechan_**

'Lee Donghyuck'

Pickpocketer

_"It's not stealing if you're charming enough."_


	4. Criminal Profile: Jiji

**Wanted**

: **Known to be an associate of both the EXO Mafia NCT Gang **

**Jiji**

HuángJiā

You, The Reader

_"The wasted years, the wasted youth, the pretty lies, the ugly truth."_


	5. Prologue

**_Jia_**

_I looked up at Woojin. He was sitting across from me like he was as innocent as I wish he were. His demeanor ever the picture of innocence. I wished that I could still look at him and think that it was real._

_"What is it, Jia? Is eveything okay?" He questioned leaning forward, his face wearing a concerned expression._

_Was it real concern?_

_"Did you ever have real feelings for me, Woojin?" I finally asked, standing up to face him. I was just below his chin, normally he looked down at me. Right now, I felt smaller than I'd ever felt._

_Confusion spread across his features, "Was all of this a lie? Was our whole relationship just a ploy to get information from me?"_

_The confusion on his face became understanding upon hearing my words. So he was using me. All this time he was just using me. And he wasn't even trying to hide it. He was almost proud of it. Proud that he had managed to fool me for this long._

_"I guess you finally figured it out," he relaxed into his seat, chuckling, "It took you long enough."_

_I refused to cry in front of him, I wouldn't cry in front of someone like him, but my tears were threatening to spill._

_"I got everything I needed, thanks to you." He said smiling sweetly as if that was supposed to make me feel any better. The same sweet smile that used to mirror my own whenever he'd initiate some soft, innocent gesture that would have anyone swooning._

_"Was I really nothing more than an informant to you? Can you really sit there and tell me these past months have meant nothing to you?" I asked, wanting to lean closer and lay my hand over his like we used too._

_He sighed, leaning forward once again, but this time it was not with his usual soft voice. This time his voice held annoyance. Real annoyance._

_"Listen Jia," he said, his voice low, "There was no 'us'. I needed information, and this was a way to get it. I never had any feelings for you and I never will."_

_Stray tears spilled from my eyes against my will. My heart begged for this to be a lie, but I knew it was probably the most honest Woojin has ever been with me in all the time we have known each other. No matter how much I wished for it to be a lie, I knew and the funny part is that deep down some part of me had known for a while._

_"Well then," my voice faltered as I forced the words out, "Delete my number and get out of my sight, I never want to see you again."_

_Woojin pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead like he always use too before laughing at how broken I looked. Standing from his seat and heading straight for the exit of the café._

_The same café in which he had asked me to be his girlfriend nearly a year ago._

_I stayed seated, trying to process everything. I had truly cared for Woojin maybe even loved him a little but it turns out my feelings were never reciprocated._

_Wiping the stray tears from my eyes I picked up my phone. I needed to delete Woojin's details from my phone. I was completely deleting him out of my life as well just as he left mine. I would leave his too._

_Scrolling through my contact list after deleting Woojin's number, I searched for one name, the name of the one person I knew I could truly trust always and probably forever._

_Kim Minseok._

_I called him quickly before I completely broke down._

_"Hey Jiji!" His warm voice greeted me, it almost made me smile but it only served to ground me at this moment._

_"I'm coming to see you." I spoke swallowing a sob and leaving the cafe._

_"Jia, Jiji? Is everything okay? Are you crying? What happened?" His voice progressed quickly almost as quickly as I wiped the tears from my cheeks._

_"I'll explain everything when I get there, I'm on my way now. See you then." I said hanging up and getting into my car._

_Minseok sat beside me in his office, consoling me as I sobbed explaining everything to him._

_"He used me," I said accompained by the usual sniffles that came with crying, "He used me to get information on EXO and I didn't even realise it. I'm such an idiot, what if I gave him critical information about all of you? I'm so stupid, I feel so stupid."_

_Minseok pulled me into a hug, his hand rubbing soothing circles. His head resting on mine as I sat in his chair, arms around his torso and him standing, "You're not stupid, Jia, he used you. That's on him, he's the asshole. How could you have known?"_

_"But I could've ruined everything for the nine of you, maybe even for NCT as well. I should've figured it out," I exclaimed, I was more upset with myself than anyone else. How could I have not known?_

_"There was no way you could've known Jia, don't beat yourself up. If he did find out anything important we can deal with it." He set his hands on my shoulders making me sit up then wiping away my tears and giving me a small smile, "It's okay, you did nothing wrong."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but just then a knock came from the door. I quickly tried to wipe away remnants of my tears before the door was swung open by Suho. I'd known EXO for as long as I knew Minseok yet I still didn't know Suho's real name. Minseok's fake name was Xiumin, everyone addressed him as Xiumin. Except me, just like how he was the only one to call me by Jiji. I hated nicknames, my name was already short there was no need but Minseok's nickname came out of affection and love and so I grew to love it as well._

_Suho's eyes quickly scanned the two of us, my face red and puffy from crying and the front of Minseok's shirt wet with my tears._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to speak to Xiumin. I'm sorry Jia, this is urgent." Suho said, frown lines evident on his forehead. This was serious._

_"No, it's okay." I spoke softly to Suho then turned to Minseok, "Go Xui, it's urgent."_

_"Are you sure?" He questioned, unsure of leaving me alone in my current state._

_"Yeah," I forced a grin to reassure him, "I'll be fine, go."_

_"Okay, but stay here then. I'll be back in a bit." Minseok said as the door to his office swung shut once again._

_Left alone, I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I would not let Woojin get the better of of me. I would not let him leave me with scars. I was hurt now but I would not let him win. Letting him win would be sitting here and moping forever. I took in another deep breathe pulling myself together. Just then the door opened again after another knock._

_This time a boy I didn't know walked in. His eyes widened as he probably took note of my disheveled, puffy eyed state._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just looking for Xiumin, but I guess I'm in the wrong place. I'll just go, sorry." He bowed and turned around to leave. I mustered a laugh at how awkward he looked and probably felt as well._

_"Hey!" I called him back, "It's okay, you're in the right place. I was visiting him. He just left with Suho, they'll be back in a bit you can wait here for him."_

_"Oh -um -okay then." He stuttered out, sitting down on one of the couches in Minseok's office. The one that was against the wall completely coincidently the one that was the furthest away from me. He stared down at the floor not speaking or making any eye contact._

_"I'm sorry you had to walk in on me looking like this. It's been a rough day," I said, fiddling with the hem of my t-shirt._

_"No no, I'm sorry for walking in unannounced. Is everything okay? I know we don't know each other, but if you need to talk I'm always willing to listen especially if the storyteller is as pretty as you," The boy said, the boy was tall and lean with a head of clearly bleached blonde hair tied back into a little bun. He was quite handsome actually with a strong jaw and defined cheekbones._

_"You're sweet, thank you," I chuckled, looking at him. Puffy eyes and all, "Everything's okay now I guess, I just needed to get it all out."_

_"I completely understand that, I'm glad eveything is okay now though." He drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch absentmindely, "So is this the part where I cry too and we fall for each other because of our mutual feeling of being kindred spirits?"_

_"Well, you're cheeky!" I laughed, a genuine laugh, "Here you are, flirting with me, a vulnerable damsel in distress and you barely know my name?"_

_"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" Yuta's lips curled into a smirk, one full of mischief and mayhem,_

_"My name is Jia, Jia Huang," I stated as I held my hand out for him to shake._

_"Nice to meet you, My name is Yuta Nakamoto." Pretty boy -Yuta said, his hand eveloping my own._

_And that really is just the beginning._


	6. 一

**Jiã**

_Today, 11 years ago_

_"Look, it's that girl, ching chong or something again!" I felt trapped, I was trapped. It was them again, the older girls from school, "I heard her mom died, probably from embarrassment because of how ugly her daughter was."_

_They snickered as I was backed further into a corner, my hands trembling. I curled them into fists as I shouted,"Leave me alone!"_

_"What are you gonna do? Hit us? Like your daddy hit your mommy?" One of the girls said, looking back at her friends for validation. They all chuckled with their perfect teeth, I saw my fist fly before I realised it._

_I didn't hear the crack of her jaw or see her stumble back but I did feel a hand grasping my raised wrist. I turned to face the one who had stopped me, but I already knew who it was. No one else would dare try and stop me except him. My brother, Minseok._

_Not my real brother though, he was my adoptive parent's child. He always tried to stop me. I hated it._

_"Jiji, you know mom is going to flip if you come home with bruised knuckles," Minseok said, forcing my hand down, "Go home girls. If I see you around my sister again, I'm letting her beat you up."_

_Minseok glared at the girls, they ran off chuffed with themselves._

_"She's not my mother and you're not my brother," I said wrenching my wrist out of his grasp. Minseok was older than me by five years. He seemed to have this apparent desire to look after me which irked me to no end, "I can handle myself and stop calling me Jiji."_

_"Whether you like it or not, I'm your brother now and it's literally my job to look out for you. It would be nice if you could at least try and be friends with me," Minseok pleaded, running his fingers through his dark mop of hair,_

_I glared at him but the soft look in his eyes made me feel guilty. I rolled my eyes, "Fine."_

_Minseok's features broke into a smile, his cheeks creasing and his eyes forming little crescents, he forced his hand into my own, "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!"_

_And oh how right he was._

"Jiji! Are you ready to go?" Minseok's voice rang through the air as he pushed open his office door. I abruptly sat up from my accidental nap on Minseok's couch, he sighed at my apparently messy appearance.

"I promise I didn't fall asleep," I said, desperately trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes and fix my now untidy hair, Minseok chuckled softly before helping me tidy up my hair and dress.

"You look beautiful, Jiji," He said, giving a final sweep of me and my outfit.

Minseok didn't look too bad himself; his hair was pushed back and he wore a black suit with a black shirt underneath. The suit flattering his small yet lean frame.

"I could say the same to you," I said laughing as I took his arm in mine, "So, I'm going to assume that this party isn't just for shits and giggles?"

"We're arranging a meeting with NCT. It's safer to meet under the cover of a huge extravaganza like this," Minseok said as we walked down the empty, passageways of the EXO hideout.

The hideout was the basement of an old mansion belonging to Suho's family that seemed all well and good till you entered the basement and uncovered its secrets. I knew this hideout like I knew Minseok, which is to say I knew both almost uncomfortablely well. I knew the names of all the EXO members yet I barely knew names or faces. They were basicaly strangers to me besides Suho. Minseok often visited my apartment with stories of this and that. It had become normal for me to hear about murder threats, overdoses and political secrets. It felt like I was sleepwalking as we took the stairs up back to the mansion, the music became louder and so did the talking. This and that, the filthy rich, the conglomerates, the lucky few social climbers. Just a simple ball celebrating who knows what, right?

If only these people knew what really went on here, of course these parties threw off any suspicion that EXO operated from here because why would someone throw such large, extravagant parties for hundreds of people in a manor on top of a mafia's headquarters?

Minseok and I stood just in front of the mansion's entrance, music blare even the goddamn air felt expensive.

Just we passed the threshold. Minseok leaned in, whispering into my ear, "I have to go, Suho needs me for the meeting, be safe and don't get too drunk."

"No promises," I replied, he smiled as I slipped my arm from his and he disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed as I scanned the crowd, expensive minks covered the slinky gowns and dresses surely bought by the men in luxurious suits next to them. It was all the same, these parties were all the same so were these people. I wafted through the crowd, intending on getting a drink from the bar. The bartender was kind of cute too and that was an obvious plus.

However my journey was abruptly ended when I bumped into someone, I pushed passed the stranger I'd bumped into who was clad in a deep wine red coloured suit and had dark hair parted in the middle.

"Mind where you're walking, princess!" A rather deep voice chided, sounding very annoyed.

"Mind you, you walked into me!" I exclaimed, glaring as I looked up to face whoever this guy thought he was.

His eyes ran up my body from bottom to top and suddenly his tune changed, "Wait, you're Jiji right?"

I analyzed his face first, desperately trying to fit a name to his face. A very gorgeous face at that, "Huang Jiā actually and no, you can't call me Jiji."

"I never knew Xiumin liked the feisty type but I guess I was wrong. My name is Kai by the way, but Xiu has probably told you that already," Kai said smirking and dear god, what was his role in EXO because that smirk made at least five women behind me swoon.

"Xiu hasn't actually mentioned you before so guess you're not that important then," I rolled my eyes, tapping my foot impatiently on the large ornate patterned tile, "If you don't mind me, I need a drink and you're still in my way,"

"Oh no no no, that won't do, who am I to not jump to such a beautiful woman's every beck and call?" Kai said, that same smirk on his face, "Walk with me, I'll get us some drinks,"

"Why would I go with--" I began but was cut off by him,

"That wasn't a request, princess," Kai stated, the signature smirk slowly replaced by a look that would make the devil himself afraid as he leaned closer so what he said next would be heard by me and me only, "Xiu told me to keep an eye out for you while he's gone so this is me keeping an eye out especially considering that a few uninvited guests have just showed up."

"What do you mean uninvited guests?" I asked, trying not to get distracted by how close he was. He smelt like some expensive cologne I couldn't get to the name of, he was too busy staring at what I assumed were the 'uninvited guests'

"I don't recall Suho inviting our rivals, Got7's leader and the leader of their lackeys, Stray Kids," He whispered as his hand slid around my waist, pressing me into his side as he walked.

"I'm sorry about this but you need to come with me, I have a feeling that things are about to go very bad." As Kai said this, a very ominous feeling washed over me.

Something told me that things were not going to go as smoothly as planned.


	7. 二

With Kai's hand pressed firmly against the small of my back, pushing me along, I turn around, pushing him back, hesitant to just leave.

Kai looks down at me incredulously, "Why did you stop? We need to leave now, Jiā."

He doesn't give me a chance to ask any questions and grabs my wrist trying to get me out as quickly as possible.

As he's dragging me away, a tall figure clad in a black suit, a black turtleneck underneath. He casually strolls towards us, his aura radiating with confidence as he runs his hand through his platinum blond hair.

He walks up to us, blocking our way with a smirk. Kai's grip on my wrist tightening as the atmosphere immediately became more tense with the arrival of the newcomer.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you guys going somewhere?" His accent was unlike most of those around here, Australian I thought. Before I could even attempt to respond Kai spoke, his voice just as stern.

"We were just leaving actually," Kai answers with a tight smile. He tries moving around the man blocking our way, but he steps in the way once again.

The Australian chuckles, "I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet." He glances up at the balcony, Kai and I follow his gaze to find another unknown figure watching this exchange rather intently. The unknown person's face hidden by the shadows that they hid in.

Kai's face changes as he recognizes the second man and he grows even more agitated than before. The muscles in his shoulders visibly tensing underneath the tight deep red material of his suit.

"You can't exactly stop us now can you?" Kai taunts, his hand still firmingly grasping my wrist.

"You think so?" The Australian says moving his suit jacket to reveal two handguns firmly placed in two holsters strapped to his side before letting it fall, hiding the guns once again.

That was unexpected.

Kai narrows his eyes at the sight of the guns and chuckles dryly "Who invited Jaebum's little errand boy?"

"Aww, now that's no way to speak to a guest, albeit uninvited. I thought you always treated everyone rather - how do I put this, sensual? " The Australian chuckles, dimples showing.

Kai glares at him thoroughly pissed, his mouth opening to respond before I interrupt him.

"Can you two not bitch at each other for another ten minutes?" I say wanting answers and this guy to get out of my face. They both turned to look at me, expressions of annoyance present on both of their equally annoyingly handsome faces.

I turn to the still unnamed man and ask, "What is your problem, what do you want?"

"I presume you know who Im Jaebum is? He'd be awfully sad if you didn't, he doesn't ruin lives for fun you know." The still unnamed Australian says in an almost bored voice.

I look at him questioningly, "I don't even know who you are. What makes you think I have a clue who that is?"

"If it was my name you wanted you could've just asked sweetheart, the name's Chan." He smirks, "Why don't you come with me and I can introduce you to Jaebum?"

"With the ego on both of you, I'd rather stay right here." I respond annoyed.

Chan chuckles, "Don't shoot the messenger, baby girl. I promise he doesn't bite unless you ask him to."

His flirty demeanor has been wearing me down since meeting him, but at that I nearly just lost my cool. My face was heating up. I wasn't use to this much attention let alone this much flirting.

Chan holds out his hand, prominent veins decorated with silver rings of all kinds adorning it. He gestured for me to follow him.

I am about to follow him, intrigued when I'm suddenly pulled back by Kai, "Seriously Jiā, you really want to trust this guy?" He exclaims.

I glare at him with a burning gaze, frustrated with his bossy attitude. He stares back equally as intense.

He doesn't think I can hold my own.

The staring contest goes on for a few seconds until I grow tired of it, speaking up.

"Kai, I'll be fine. He can't hurt me in public like this. Not with you and the others here. He can't be that dumb." I point out.

As I begin to follow Chan to the mysterious 'Jaebum' I notice Kai tailing us in my peripheral vision. I don't say anything or try to stop him, he's just worried about me because of my relation with Minseok.

We head up the staircase towards the balcony, coming to a standstill in front of the second figure who had been watching us earlier.

I assume this man is Im Jaebum. His face completely blank. I cant read him at all which is strange for me as someone who prides themselves off reading emotions.

He looks me up and down before speaking up, "So, you're Woojin's girl?"

"Ex actually--" I start, trying to correct him.

"I don't care." He interrupts me. Wow, he really needs to work on his social skills.

"I'll be frank with you, Miss Huang." He stated playing with an intricately carved dagger. The intricate design captures my attention. "I'd love to stay here and chat but I need information and you're going to give it to me."

I scoffed, "And why would I do that?"

His lips part to let out what I assume will be another threat, but he is cut off by a voice behind me.

"That's enough, Jaebum." Minseok calls out.

I turn around to see Minseok and Suho side by side. Minseok turns and gestures at Kai, telling him to get me out of here.

Kai hurriedly grabs my arms pulling me away. As we rush out I glance back to see the four guys staring very intensely at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" I question Kai.

Completely ignoring me, he continues to pull me along. He leads me to a car and I get in without question.

"Can you please tell me what the hell happened back there?" I ask exasperated.

"Put your seatbelt on." he ignores me again and starts driving.

"Where the hell are we going?" I ask, defeated.

"I'm taking you home, princess." he responds flatly.

"You know where I live?" I ask confused, ignoring the butterflies I got hearing the pet name.

"I know more than you think." He says, sending shivers down my spine.

It's not long before the car stops outside my house and Kai is leaning towards me, his hand slowly moving across my waist.

"You know you look really sexy when you're frustrated." He says in a low tone,

Every ounce of frustration I had in me completely dissolved and my mind went blank.

I'm quickly pulled out of my daze with the click of the seatbelt releasing. Kai's face still inches from mine, his signature smirk present. I suddenly find it very suffocating to be here. I scramble to get out of the car without so much as a word to him.

I hurry up to my door fumbling with my keys before finally making it inside. I quickly shut the door and leaned up against it. Upon hearing his car drive off I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Praying he hadn't seen the shakiness of my legs or the red of my cheeks.


End file.
